


A Matter Of Coordination

by Laurasauras



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, domme rose lalonde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: 'To keep it interesting,' you had said, 'only I and the one with the toy will know when. And the one with the toy will have to keep it a secret for as long as possible.' You had given them a look that allowed you to leave the ‘or else’ unspoken.Rose has convinced her lovers to let her get them off secretly in front of each other.What they don't know is that all three of them will be wearing sex toys, with her holding the various remotes to see who will crack first.





	1. Dave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eightbots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbots/gifts).



> Posted as a treat fill for eightbots because I couldn't just do one of your prompts! Happy Drone Season!

You talked about this, of course. Jade and John have always been the kind to just rush into things without speaking, without checking, just working on instinct. It was a bit of an adjustment to make, after spending almost six months with Dave, who has yet to experience a thought that he hasn't immediately told you about. 

Which was fine, when it was Jade deciding to act on your freely given admission that you always had a soft spot for her by kissing you absolutely stupid. And then it was still fine when John walked in on you and Dave and didn't care but in fact wanted to join in. It was even fine when you and Dave were struggling to define your strange quadrant (and all four of you get amusement from perverting the trolls' words in this way) and the other two just told you to shut up and go with it. 

It's experiences like this, however, that you need to talk through. 

Despite the fact that you're all the same age and have an almost identical level of experience, you have always considered yourself the authority on sexual matters in your foursome, something that the other three are happy to agree with. When you suggested a “safe” version of public sex, it barely took any persuading to get them to agree. 

'To keep it interesting,' you had said, 'only I and the one with the toy will know  _ when.  _ And the one with the toy will have to keep it a secret for as long as possible.' You had given them a look that allowed you to leave the ‘or else’ unspoken.

They all agreed. You weren't quite sure why no one was trying to get you on the receiving end. You fight to be on top of each of your partners, fight for control every time and in all the various acts you get into, but you do enjoy it when they force you to give up that control. And it's always better when they  _ have  _ to work for it, when they're frustrated with you, when they're a bit wild. 

It takes you a while to get everything organised how you want it. The very soonest morning after you are satisfied with your props and planning, you go to Dave's room. John is sleeping in his bed while Dave types away at his computer. 

'Good morning,' you say.

Something in your tone makes him turn around in his chair and look at you immediately. Perhaps it was a little wicked. 

'Is it?' he says.

'Oh, I rather think it is,' you say, smiling sweetly. 'Pick a hand?'

He cocks his head to the side, thinking. It isn't a trap. Well, you can't blame him for suspecting one. With John still sleeping, he hasn't drawn his blinds back yet and so hasn't put on his shades. You can see his every thought in his red eyes as he ponders, staring at your waist as if he’ll be able to see through it and into your closed hands behind your back.

'Both,' he says, smirking at you like he's clever.

You can't help that you are impressed by this and that it shows on your face. Not for circumventing your request, that's nothing new. But because of what that will mean for him. He can have both. You don't mind. 

You show him your hands and his eyes widen.

'Ah, I meant left?' he tries.

'You said both,' you tell him calmly. 

'Fuck,' he whispers. 

'Come to my room, love. We don't want John to know.'

Dave turns to his computer and types in a few short words in various pesterchum windows. You let him stall. He'll come at his own pace.

You follow him to your room. He doesn't even try to pretend like he's there for anything else, he strips off his shirt as soon as you close the door behind you, already undoing his jeans while you're still distracted by his bare chest. You love the look of Dave, all lean and pale and covered in interesting scars and freckles that you like to kiss. It takes him so very little time to get naked, too, and despite his trepidation, his cock has already begun to swell. Maybe  _ because  _ of his trepidation. 

'Kiss me,' you tell him. 

He obeys, stepping close and placing a hand on your waist, warm even through your shirt, dipping down to kiss you. It's quite romantic, despite his nudity and the toys in your hands. You pull back and smile at him indulgently. 

'On the bed.'

He likes being ordered around. You first admitted your attraction to your newly realised brother while drunk, and he hadn't known what to do about that, hadn't known what the right way to respond was. He felt it too, but the  _ morality _ confused him. And he is a very moral person. You kept it hypothetical for weeks, both of you talking about it in an analytical way, as if using proper terms for your emotions would separate you from them. As if by being frank about them, you could erase the parts of you that knew they should be kept hidden. 

And then you decided to just  _ tell him _ that you were going to get it out of your system and he was so relieved to not be burdened with that decision anymore. And then it was too good to just do once. And then you told him that you were not intending to marry him or bear his children, so you really didn't see why you couldn't just go along with it. It wasn't like you were raised together. Your feelings are remarkably dull and cliche when it comes to reunited family.

He just trusted you, every step of the way. And now you get him like this. 

'So, today's the day?' he says. 'Today's the day you get me off in public without us letting the dorks know?'

You kneel on the bed and pour some lubricant on your fingers, rubbing them together carefully in an effort to warm it. Which never really works, but you're nothing if not courteous. 

'I gotta be honest with you, I thought you'd want Jade to be the one wearing ... something. She's the loud one, she'd be the worst at it, right? Like, I would probably have chosen her, at least the first time. I mean, I'm stoic as hell, I don't do the emotion thing, and it'd be weird if I just didn't wear my shades, right, you're gonna let me have my shades, aren't you, Rose?'

You smile at him and nod.

'Okay, so ... ahh ...'

He loses his train of thought as you slip a finger inside him. You kiss him on the knee. You love how sensitive he is, how little it took to convince him to try this, even before John got involved. Of all your partners, Dave is the easiest to get on his back. Though he's right, he's also the one who can hide his reactions the most. 

'Is that what you're going for?' he asks, his voice slightly strained, but not in a way that a stranger would notice. Well, you're no stranger. 'You want it to go unnoticed?'

'I highly doubt even  _ you  _ could hide an orgasm from John and Jade,' you say, raising your eyebrow. 'I know they're not the most observant of lovers, but they'd notice that much.'

'Fuck,' he says. 

You give him a second finger.

' _ Fuck _ ,' he says, with more feeling. 'Rose, you can't be serious.'

You look up at him with stern eyes. 

'You didn't just question me, did you, Dave?' you ask.

'No,' he says quickly. 'Just ... I thought you'd just be working me up, you know? See when I get noticed?'

You look back at your fingers, first pumping in and out of him, then spreading them. You really don't need to give him this much warm-up, especially considering the vibrator is quite small. But he enjoys getting his ass played with and you're very good to him.

Even now, he's trying to pretend like this is all a regular day. Like you're having this conversation over breakfast. His cock is stiff and leaking pre onto his belly, but he keeps his breathing and voice steady. He'll be a lot of fun.

'I believe in you,' you say gently. 'I admit that I'm not sure if you  _ can _ come just from these, nor am I sure that you could keep that type of reaction hidden, but I  _ am _ sure that you can keep this a secret for a while.'

You stroke down his chest lovingly, feeling the hardness of his nipples and the dip of his stomach under your fingers.

'Would you like a treat?' you ask.

'Please,' he breathes. 

You smirk at him before lowering your lips to his cock.

' _ Oh god, oh fuck, oh sweet baby Jesus _ ,' he gasps.

You take him all the way to the base before you pull off again. He whines in frustration when you remove your mouth. Yes, he can hide his reactions up until a point, but when you get him going he really can't. 

'I'm going to let you come now,' you tell him, still close enough to him that your words cause him to shiver from the sensation of your breath against his spit-wet cock. 'And perhaps that will help you last longer, later.'

You don't wait for any kind of confirmation, you just take him back into your mouth and suck. You can be quite rough on Dave, something you're curious about exploring further at some point. For now, you just dip your head down smoothly and suck on the way up, licking at his slit when you only have the tip in your mouth. You rub your lube slick fingers against the small vibrator and coax it into his hole.

_ 'Oh my fuck, _ ' Dave cries.

You wouldn't be surprised if this wakes up John, but your door is closed, so you won't be interrupted. One of your many insisted-upon boundaries with the  _ anything-goes _ cousins. 

You don't want to find the remote for the vibrator when you have other things to concentrate on, so you settle for finding exactly where is should be angled, playing hot and cold with Dave's prostate and his moans. It's impossible not to get caught up in his enthusiasm. You can't help but give him a third finger and suck even harder. 

'Rose,' Dave cries. 'Rose, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna ...'

You moan in satisfaction and take him into your throat, pressing hard against his prostate. In this position you feel his orgasm more from the twitching of his cock against your tongue and the tension of his ass around your fingers than from his release. You gently guide the vibe where you want it again and pull your fingers out at the same time as you pull your mouth slowly off his cock. 

You grab the lube again to guide the other toy, a vibrating cock ring, around him. He shudders with over-stimulation. You watch his face as you test both vibrators are working. He makes a beautiful over-wrought expression, but doesn't pull away from you. 

'Good boy,' you tell him, kissing his thigh. 

'Rose,' he begs.

You take pity and turn the vibrators off. He relaxes into the bed.

'How are you feeling?' you ask him. It's your favourite question when he's wrung out and vulnerable like this. He doesn't bother to hide his feelings from you, not anymore, but you like what he says when his conscious brain has gone for a walk post-orgasm and he talks without his nonsense filter. 

'Good,' he sighs. His eyes are closed and his face is peaceful. It's a good look on him. 'I can't bring myself to stress anymore.'

'Were you stressed?'

You sit next to your bedside table and wipe your hands on the cloth you put there earlier. You take pride in your preparedness. It's still warm, which is a nice touch, you think. You squeeze excess warm water into the bowl and gently clean Dave up. He flinches in surprise when the cloth first touches him, but stays still as you look after him. 

'Well, yeah, a bit,' he says. 'Don't get me wrong, I trust you. But I sorta thought I'd be on the giving end and I was a bit spooked about ... I dunno, performing?'

'Mmm,' you say. You hope it strikes that balance between interested-and-listening and doesn't-have-an-opinion. 

‘Like I know that’s the point, that I don’t want to be found out, but I really don’t want to give away the game, I’m supposed to be the one that can handle shit like this. And it’s different, being … loud, or wriggly or whatever, that’s different when everyone else is in the zone too.’

‘You do want this, don’t you, Dave?’

‘Yeah. Fuck, I really do.’

Dave opens his eyes slightly and looks at you.

'Did you need a hand?' he asks.

You frown at him, confused.

'Your voice is doing that thing and I'm pretty sure the magic missile is clean, you know?'

Ah. You smile at him sheepishly and put the cloth back in its bowl. There's a dry one next to it but suddenly you don't trust yourself. 

'Come here,' Dave says, holding his arms open. You go willingly, resting your cheek on his shoulder and your hand on his chest. He traces his hand down your arm.

'I'm fine,' you tell him. 

'I can keep things PG, you just watch me,' he says, continuing to stroke your arm. It's slow and gentle and comforting, but he's right, you're more than a bit worked up. 

'You're naked, Dave,' you point out. 

'Naked is good,' he says. 'We should be naked more often. Why do we even wear clothes around the house, it's not like we ever have visitors.'

'To keep warm, to protect ourselves from spilling soup on our genitals, to spare the neighbours ...'

He laughs and kisses your hair. 

'I don't get cold, I've never eaten soup in my life and the neighbours would be lucky to see a naked Dave Strider.'

'You've convinced me. Shit, let's be nudists,' you say, deadpan. 

He laughs again.

'Can you feel it?' you ask quietly. 

'I literally couldn't until you reminded me, thanks,' he says. 

He shifts slightly and you find yourself almost hyper focused on the ring he's wearing. You're so very tempted to turn it on. But you won't. Because even he can't be edged for as long as you want to keep this going. 

'Will you go fetch Jade for me?' you ask. 'It's not as fun if we aren't all home.'

'You want me to go outside,' he says. 'Rose, I ... Like, I'm cool, obviously, but also ...  _ outside _ .'

'I promise I will leave the remotes in this drawer until you get back,' you say. 'You can manage  _ wearing _ them, can't you?'

Dave is quiet for a moment.

'Egbert would find it really fucking funny to lure me into leaving the house with a buzzer on my cream cannon but you wouldn't do that to me, would you.'

You kiss him gently on the jaw. 

'No. You’re safe in my hands.'

He nods. He's tense, but you expected that. 

You have several reasons for picking Dave first: 

  1. He's able to hide his reactions for a longer time,
  2. He's good at being edged,
  3. He was clearly the most interested and the most afraid of this.



You're fairly sure this is an even bigger kink for him than it is for you. Which is saying something. He might be wary about going outside, but you know that the reward from this anxiety is going to be good. And you also know he would say no if he really didn't want to. Dave has a few hard limits and you respect them all, without fail. 

'Okay,' he says, finally.

'I'm very proud of you,' you tell him.

He shoves you off him, unsuccessfully hiding a smile. You just hand him his boxers like that was all he wanted. 

'I'm gonna go briefs, actually,' he says. 'I  _ know _ this thing ain't going anywhere, but I can't stop thinking it's gonna drop down my pants at just the worst possible moment.'

You smile and leave him on your bed to go get him a pair. As you suspected, John did not sleep through Dave's performance. He's awake and playing with a puzzle on the bed when you step into Dave's room. 

'Hey!' he says. 

'Good morning, John,' you say. 'Haven't you solved that one already?'

'Uh huh,' he says. 'Just wanted something to keep my hands busy, you know?'

You lean against the door frame. 

'Were you waiting for me?' you ask, smiling wickedly.

He bites his lip nervously. 

'Just in case,' he says. 

You walk to the bed and tilt his head up so that you can kiss him. 

'Good,' you say. 

He lets out a shuddery breath. 

'Give me two more minutes, sweetheart,' you tell him. 

He nods, blue eyes earnest. You give him another kiss, more chaste, this time.

You collect a pair of briefs from Dave's drawers and his shades from his night stand. You wink at John before you leave. Everything is going  _ so very _ according to plan. 


	2. John

When Dave leaves to go collect Jade, you kiss him goodbye at the door as if you have never planned anything sneaky in your life and he leaves without a single sign of suspicion. You suspect that he's still a little orgasm drunk, he's usually so good at picking up your tells. That or he correctly assumes that any excitement you are showing is largely due to the plan in general. You  _love_ it when your friends catch onto your first plot and assume that's your only game. 

Knowing Dave, he'll fail to play it cool enough for Jade. And she'll think your only plot is to have her wear something, just like Dave did, just like John will. You're honestly a little turned on just from the satisfaction at coming up with such a good plan. Though it might also be leftover arousal from Dave.

With Dave safely out the door, you head back to your room. When preparing for this experience, you chose John's toy first. You wanted to have a custom experience for each of your lovers and knew that John is the hardest to shop for. He doesn't get a lot out of receiving anal, not even when you have taken over and used every trick you have picked up from porn and Dave. It may be that Dave's just an easy touch there. You're working on it. John's also very sensitive, so you have to go gentle on his cock and nipples, even his  _neck_ because he's ticklish.

A woman less motivated than you might have given up. This particular scenario might be described as an obsession at this point, though, and you were willing to brainstorm by yourself until you had the details right. 

He's waiting for you when you have collected his toy and return to Dave's room, fingers digging into the complicated knot that he's untangled and tied back up again countless times. He throws it in the corner when you enter the room and sits up straight. 

You casually close the door and he licks his lips. 

'No Dave?' he asks.

'Dave's gone to fetch Jade,' you tell him. 'He won't be back for a while. You know what she's like.'

He nods. 

'Do you remember what we talked about a few weeks ago?' you ask.

'Uh ...' he says. 'Can you be more specific? We talk about a lot of stuff!'

He seems nervous about the fact that you haven't moved from the door. You don't blame him.

'I have a present for you,' you say.

'Thank you,' he says automatically. 'What were we talking about?'

'I want you to wear these for me.'

You actually had to commission the underwear you bought for John. Lace is too scratchy, ladies panties are too small and you needed a very delicate vibrator. You're almost certain that Dirk knows who the "anonymous" request was from and for. You've talked with him intellectually about toys before, and there's no one whose craftsmanship you trust more. 

'Um,' he says.

You step closer to him so that he can look. The battery pack is rather neatly sewn into the waistband and the criss-crossing seams that pattern the briefs are aesthetically pleasing and also hide the vibrating wires. They are designed to fit John snugly, but allow room for him if (when) he grows aroused. 

'I thought you were going to get Jade to do that,' he says.

You wonder if he and Dave discussed your request together, if they talked about how hot it would be to know that Jade had been muffling all signs of getting off while you played with a remote and pretended everything was fine. You smile at him evilly and drop the underwear to the ground. You take your top off and drop that as well. 

'Boobs,' John says. You know, because your breasts are in the same room as him. John is so ridiculous sometimes.

You manage to smother most of your smile and raise your eyebrow instead. 

'I thought you would be really into this,' you say, unsnapping your bra and letting it fall off your arms. 'It's basically a prank.'

'A prank on me,' John protests. 

You shake your head and point at his chest. He takes his shirt off immediately. You love how you have your boys trained so well. You sit on his lap and stroke your fingers through his hair. He shivers and hugs you around the waist.

'It's not a prank on you,' you tell him. 'It's a prank on the other two.'

He loosens his hold on you so his hands are on your hips and you can lean back again. You look him in the eye and smile at his doubtful expression.

'We're going to have sex,' you tell him. Your voice drops to a low murmur and he leans in automatically. 'And then you're going to wear those, which I will be in control of. And when you can't stand it anymore, we'll all have sex again. Does that sound like you're the victim of the prank?'

John frowns.

'Well ...' he says. 

'You said you wanted to do it,' you remind him. 

'I thought you meant  _Jade_ ,' he repeats. 'She's the fun one!'

'They're not anything too intense,' you promise. 'When Dave and Jade get back, you only have to last two hours.'

His fingers tighten on your hips. 

'Two hours,' he says. 

You smile at him and nod. You kiss him gently on his face and neck.

' _Rose_ ,' he complains. 'That's not exactly a small amount of time!'

You meet his eyes and raise your eyebrow. 

'Can you not handle it?'

He scowls at you.

'I thought you were man enough for this ...' you say, not bothering to try and keep a straight face. 'Oh well, if you're sure you don't want to ...'

You attempt to stand up and casually leave the room, but John grabs you around the waist and throws you down onto the bed. You can't help the noise of surprise you make, which makes John laugh. You attempt to disentangle yourself so that you can go back to straddling him, if that's what he wants, but he catches your wrists and holds them above your head. He kisses you on the nose.

'You and Dave are really much more similar than you think,' he says. 

You wriggle against his hands. All it does is make you aware of how his body is pressed against yours as well, his hips in between your legs. You wriggle again, this time to feel if he's reacting to you yet. The feel of his erection against you makes you take a shuddery breath. 

'You like to pretend a whole lot more than him,' he says. 'But he used to pretend he was dominant too.'

'You are not seriously suggesting that I am submissive,' you protest. 

He grins at you and bends down to kiss at your neck, sucking lightly and grinding against you slowly. 

'I think you want me to take control,' he says. Desire has made his voice low, and it's really such a good sound on him. You wriggle again. It's awfully transparent, and you both know it. 

John pulls your wrists together so that he can hold them with one hand. He strokes down your arm, slowly. It tickles when he moves to your chest, thumb just barely brushing your nipple and then down to your waist, your hip. He pauses for a moment, meeting your eyes again, his fingers on the edge of your skirt. 

He's waiting for permission. What a bastard. 

Your attempt to communicate your want wordlessly, just gets you a continued curious look, like he has no idea how to interpret your squirminess. He's learnt this from you, this insistence on yes. It seemed like a good idea to teach him at the time. (It seems like a wonderful idea now.)

You nod and he kisses you while he strokes tiny, infuriating circles on your thigh, just above your hemline.

'You gotta say it,' he tells you.

You sigh. It comes off a lot more wanton than exasperated. 

'Please,' you say. 

He kisses you again and then shifts so he can slip his hand under your skirt and into your panties. He strokes you gently. You moan.

'Dave didn't get you off, huh,' he says, commiseratingly. 

You shake your head. His fingers are so light and so slow. You're starting to shake a bit and you can't help it.

'You must want it pretty bad.'

'John,' you say.

'Yes, Rose?'

'Please!' you say.

He kisses you, and for a moment you think the motion is going to force his hand closer, but it doesn't and you whine against his lips. 

'God,' he whispers. 'You're so sexy like this. Gotta tease you more.'

You press your forehead to his and breathe steadily. Instead of calming you, it seems to only fan your desire hotter, until all you can feel is the too-gentle press of his finger against you, the smell of John's skin overwhelming you. You give up on even breaths.

'If you don't put your finger inside me, I am going to sacrifice your body to the gods.'

He smiles and teases the outside of you again, running a finger on each side of where you want it, smooth with your slickness. He presses lightly on your clit and you barely stop yourself from thrusting against him to get some friction. You still move a little bit. You're not perfect.

'Which one of us are you going to give me to?' he asks.

Your mind actually struggles to connect his question to your threat.

'Jade,' you say. 'She'll do something really weird with you and then I'll be in her favour.'

He laughs. It's hard to pay attention when he's rubbing you in tiny circles of deliciousness. The small movement puts varying pressure on your clit and it feels so fucking good. 

'As fun as that would be ...' he says. 

And then he's slipping a finger inside you. You arch your back as if that will make it easier for him. It might, you don't really know. All you know is that one is nowhere near enough. You're worked up enough that you think you could take his cock straight away. You  _want_ to, you want to be stretched quickly, you want the intensity. And you never want him to move his hand ever. You rock your hips slightly, using his hand.

His other hand slips around your neck and drags you up to kiss him. He gives you another finger as his tongue touches yours and you moan, jerking your hips before you can think better of it. 

'Rose,' he says. 

'Mmm,' you hum into his lips.

'Take these off.'

You don't want to leave him even for the few seconds it will take you to get rid of your panties, but you know it'll feel even better if you can get closer to him. 

'You too,' you say.

He nods and pulls away as you stand up.

You don't bother with the rest of your clothes, much as you don't particularly want them on either, and John wriggles out of his boxers. He's hard, and you're so very tempted just to sit on him and ride him. He sees you staring and strokes himself invitingly.

You wet your lips, considering. He won't last long if you take him from nothing to everything, but you don't think you will either. And he won't leave you hanging. And you're going to be taking your time later. 

'Lie back,' you say. 

He does, and you straddle his hips, sitting tall above him. He immediately starts stroking you again, his thumb finding your clit easily, dipping down to your wetness before rubbing it again. 

'You could sit on my face,' he says.

Tempting.  _Very_ tempting. But you're tingling with the need to come and Dave and Jade won't be that long. John would tease you far too long with his tongue. He's not Jade, who goes down on you with a frankly alarming intensity. 

Instead, you smile at him and take his cock in hand. He inhales sharply as you angle it and slowly press just the head against your sex. 

He's big, bigger than Dave, and even just the pressure against you feels amazing. You rock your hips slowly, feeling his cock rub against you, feeling your cunt stretch easily and eagerly for him. You don't even mean to take him inside you just yet, you were just meaning to tease you both, but your hips move instinctively.

You both moan as you slip him deeper inside you, taking your hand away and slowly rocking through the motion. You have to take it slower than you would if he had fingered you properly, but the deep stretch is delicious and his cock feels better than his fingers ever could. Smoother and with that bit of give and  _god_ , deeper. You finally get him buried all the way in you and lean forward so your chest is pressing to his. 

He strokes your hair out of your eyes before kissing you. You would like to just stay for a while, kissing with the pleasant fullness you feel, but every tiny movement caused by your breaths reminds you that it's going to feel even better when you move. His arms are wrapped around you, holding you close, so you lift only your hips, slowly up and then down.

He groans and tilts your face towards him for a kiss. You suck on his tongue before easing out of his embrace to sit on him properly.  _God_ , but he's so  _deep_. You grind back and forth, your attention torn desperately between the low ache of him inside you and the brilliant press of your clit against his pelvis. Both sensations have that edge of roughness that feels animalistically good after all the teasing you've endured.

His thighs are so tense under you as he lets you take everything you want from him without intruding on your rhythm. And then his hand reaches up to thumb at your nipple and your body overloads with pleasure and you thrust against him as if you're the one wearing the cock, faster and faster, back and forth with desperate efficiency. 

He pinches and holds your nipple and you cry out, dipping closer to him to encourage him. His other hand slides up your waist, over the curve of your breast and to your throat. He squeezes for the briefest instant and you moan with pleasure and disappointment. And then he pushes two fingers between your lips.

You suck at him desperately as you force yourself to keep up the frantic pace you've settled in, leaning into his hand more so the tips of his fingers are pressing at the back of your throat like Dave's cock was before and you feel so fucking full of so many different sensations that you come with a high-pitched moan, your whole body tensing up around him.

He doesn't wait for your orgasm to end, he feels your hips stutter as the pleasure peaks and he grabs your waist and rocks up so he's sitting. You moan weakly at the change in sensation and wrap your legs around his hips. He cradles your neck in his hand as he tilts you onto your back and begins to thrust into you. 

It takes less than a dozen hard, fast thrusts before he's tensing above you. You hold him tight the whole time, even when your body wants to go boneless with release. You breathe heavily together, your arms and legs around him as if you're a koala. When he starts to pull away, you let him ease slowly out of you. 

'Good job,' you say weakly.

'You did all the work,' he says, kissing your shoulder. 'Do you think I have time for a shower?'

You close your eyes and focus.

'Not if I join you. But if you're quick, yes.'

He kisses you and pushes himself to stand. 

'Ha! That means you have to clean up!' He grins at you and speeds off to the shower. You would glare after him if you weren't feeling so fucking amazing. 


	3. Jade

You time it so that you’re taking your first sip of tea just as the door opens and Dave and Jade enter. Perfect nonchalance. You smile at them welcomingly.

‘So!’ Jade says. ‘What was so important that you had me leave Jake to debug all on his own?’

She walks up to you and steals your mug. You raise your eyebrow at Dave.

‘Don’t look at me,’ Dave said. ‘You just said to get Jade, you didn’t tell me what you wanted me to say to her, I don’t know what you’re thinking, I’m not a mind-reader. I think we can all agree that would be the very worst allocation of powers ever if I could read minds, I’d be taking that shit up with Karkat, all “hey, you said you made us, what up dog?” and then my brain would explode because it wouldn’t be able to handle how much he secretly wants me.’

You roll your eyes.

‘I wanted to show you something,’ you tell Jade, taking your mug back from her and sighing at how you didn’t think to See that you should have made her one too. ‘I’m fairly sure I told Dave not to steal you if you were doing something important.’

‘All my work is important!’ Jade says. ‘But also, yeah, Jake can manage without me today. Did you notice my pun? He's debugging in the code way and in the "we can't have pesticide so you better _hope_ we don't get aphids, Jake" kinda way. Dave helped me check on the plants before we came home.’

You steal your tea back while she talks and finish off your tea. 

'That is a good pun,' you say.

You take her hand, leading her to your bedroom. Dave hovers awkwardly for a moment before very obviously making the decision to pretend he was going to play on his Roxycube the whole time. You poke your tongue out at him behind Jade’s back as you lead her away and he gives you the finger. You love that he’s not allowed to come play with you because he can’t reveal what he’s wearing. And because you wouldn’t let him. That would give away your game.

‘So, what’s so important?’ Jade asks.

‘Take a seat, Jade,’ you say. You start rummaging through your drawers. ‘Tell me how work is.’

‘We’re going to kick Captor’s animal-based tech so hard in the shameglobes that this very humiliation will echo throughout time and space until that’s the reason they’re called shameglobes in the first place! Plants rule! Animals drool!’

You turn back to her, small vibrator in hand.

‘Did you come up with that?’

‘No, Dirk said it when he was visiting Jake. It’s our official slogan now!’

You smile at her.

‘How very professional,’ you say.

‘His slogan is “KK owes me 10 boonies”, so I don’t think anyone really cares about slogans anymore. Karkat doesn’t owe him any money, either, he’s really stressed that people will think he does. Which is hilarious. I think Karkat’s given him like 100 boonies trying to get him to change it but Sollux doesn’t care.’

‘Interesting,’ you say. Kanaya is going to win the bet you have going about how long it takes for them two to get together. You had thought that Dave’s completely accidental involvement would slow things up a bit more. It is complete bullshit that you aren't allowed to use your powers for friendly bets.

You wave the vibrator in front of you to get Jade’s attention.

‘Look what I've got,’ you say.

She squeals with delight and claps her hands together.

‘Can I see?’

You hand it to her and she immediately takes it apart. You sigh at your broken warranty. Space powers should not be exploited to drag apart every internal mechanism of a sex toy. Even if the witch exploiting them is wonderfully cute in her enthusiasm.

‘Is this remote controlled?’ she asks.

You toss her the remote and she catches it with her powers, sending it to the corner of the room with a flick of her fingers. You glare at it. You hate that her powers are so much showier than yours.

‘This has a bit of kick to it, Rose!’ she says. ‘Oh! Remote! You want to do that thing!’

You nod, watching as she steps through the cloud of wires and metal to peer at various parts.

‘I knew you’d make me do it,’ she sighs. She snaps her fingers and the toy rushes back into one piece. It floats in the air next to her, bobbing slightly as if in water. ‘You’re lucky I don’t mind letting you pretend to be in charge!’

You cross your arms and lean back into your dresser.

‘I resent the implication that I am not in charge,’ you say.

‘Uh huh,’ she says. ‘Alright, boss, whatever you say!’

With a wave of her hand she displaces you from where you’re standing and onto the bed. Her magic feels so different to John’s, even if functionally they are similar. You try and sit up, but she’s got you pinned.

‘I’m not sure I want to use something if I don’t know how it works,’ she says. ‘That wouldn’t be very scientific of me.’ She grins at you wolfishly, and you are struck again by how much you love her very sharp teeth. ‘Luckily for me, I’m not against trials!’

‘That’s for you,’ you whine. ‘Let me up!’

‘Nope!’

She snaps her fingers again and your clothes blink out of existence and then appear, folded, on top of your dresser. Show off. You can’t even squirm when she holds you with her powers, she has you completely still. She pulls her t-shirt off even though she could easily snap her clothes away as well. You’re not really complaining. She’s once again neglected to wear a bra and her skin is begging to be touched.

‘Jade, this is supposed to be my plan,’ you say, as sternly as you can given the circumstances.

‘I’m just better at plans than you are,’ she says. She starts to unbutton her skirt and you find that she’s relaxed her powers on you just enough to allow you to fidget. Naturally this means that you must remain entirely still so that you don’t give her the satisfaction. You fail immediately.

Her skirt drops to the floor to join her shirt and she climbs in between your legs, which she spreads for you with the lightest touch of her fingers. Your skin explodes in sensation where she touches you, even though it’s brief and gentle.

She cocks her head at you, looking playful and beautiful as she kneels, her ass resting gently on her heels. She combs her fingers in her hair and piles it into a messy bun on top of her head. She pulls her glasses off and lets them float in the air next to the vibrator before leaning down to kiss the top of your thigh.

‘Okay, fine, you can be in charge of the plan,’ you say. And then you yelp as she nips you instead of kissing you. You glare at her. She grins back, completely unrepentant. And, to be fair, you’re kind of into it, you just weren’t expecting it. You like the thrill from holding your noises in.

She holds her hand out and the vibrator floats to just above it. She brings it closer to you and you hear it activate.

'Jade,' you protest. 'That really is for you.'

Her grin is wicked as she bends lower and licks you from the base of your sex to your clit. You shiver uncontrollably. She doesn't fuck around, licking you again, this time closing her lips gently over your clit as she pulls off. You can't help the moan you let out, your body finally relaxing into the grip of her powers. She licks you again and again, finger getting teasingly high up your legs as her whole head moves with the motion. It's almost animalistic and it's incredibly hot to watch.

She finally gives you a finger, shallow and frustratingly not enough, as she sucks on your clit. It feels swollen in her mouth as she works it over. You squirm against her, cursing her for not allowing you the dignity of stillness. She hums with satisfaction as you lift your hips in desperate shallow movements. 

' _Fuck_ ,'  you gasp. 'Jade ...'

'Mmm,' she says. 

She pulls one of her hands away and then a moment later the vibrator is buzzing, pressed longways against you for maximum contact. You arch your back hopelessly, moaning. 

She crawls up your body, her powers keeping the vibrator in one place as she reaches your face and bends down to kiss you. You can taste yourself on her tongue, and kiss her deeper both to chase the flavour and out of the hope that it'll make her a fraction as aroused as you are and speed things up. You want the vibrator deep in you, you want her to let you torture her back.

She starts to play with your breasts as she kisses you. You open your eyes and pull back from the kiss for long enough to see that she's suspended in the air by her powers above you, loose strands of hair floating around her head where they've escaped from her bun. She grins at whatever your face looks like and pinches your nipple playfully. You gasp involuntarily. 

'Light still the best aspect now, Rose?' she says. 

'Yes,' you insist, uselessly. 

This only makes her smile broader before lowering herself to kiss you again. 

You reach up to cup her cheeks and realise that she's given you your whole body back. Big mistake, gorgeous. You smile against her lips before you wrap your legs around her and flip her so that she's the one on the mattress. You reach down and angle the vibrator just so, so that it buzzes against both of you. 

She brings her hands up as if she's about to use her powers, but her eyes are wide behind her glasses and when you press against her even more, she bites her lip helplessly and drops her hands. Excellent. Your submission at the beginning doesn't count if it was just a ploy to end up on top. That's how you're telling the story, anyway.

'Rose ...' she says.

You straddle her and trace patterns into her skin. You ghost your fingertips over her nipples and watch them harden smugly. You stroke down her arms until you reach her wrists and then pull them above her head. You hold them together with one hand, resting on your elbow, and then slowly make your way down her body with your other hand. 

By the time you've reached between you to tease at her entrance, she's practically dripping wet. You rearrange the vibrator so that it's definitely hitting both your clits. You are finding yourself wishing that you had your double-ended one close, but you don't have space powers to make this happen and you're not about to admit that any of this isn't going exactly according to your plan.  

'My _my_ , Miss Harley,' you purr. 'You _have_ got yourself into a state.'

She pouts at you, so you take pity and slip two fingers inside. She moans loudly and pulls against your hand that's holding her wrists steady. You raise an eyebrow at her and she eases back into relative stillness, which is lucky because you are definitely not stronger than her. 

You start to pump your fingers more generously, occasionally grinding the vibrator between you with small hip movements to play with the pressure and positioning. You both moan when Jade zaps the remote into her hand and turns it up. You move your fingers faster, adding a third and teasing at her ass with your pinky. Her hips buck up underneath you as she tries to get more.

You let go of her wrists and cup her neck, kissing her deeply. Your fingers stall somewhat while you concentrate on your tongue in her mouth, which isn't good enough for either of you. She bucks up into your hand desperately and you push your pinky, slick with her wetness, into her ass.

She keens so dramatically that you have to stop kissing her. You take your weight off her and sit up, taking the vibrator with your free hand and pushing it more deliberately into her clit. Her hands clench and you hear the vibration increase again. You pull your fingers out of her, ignoring her moaned protests, and slide the vibrator into her pussy. 

'Oh god, oh _Rose_ , fuck,' she cries.

You press your wet pointer finger into her ass with no resistance and she screams. You love this girl so much, she's so dramatic. It's even better imagining Dave and John trying to ignore her sounds as they go about their day, unable to join in because you've put metaphorical leashes on them and they're staying _put_. 

'Rose,' she moans, 'Rose, I'm coming—'

Her voice climbed in pitch until it lost volume and became this breathy, silent scream. You work her through it, until she teleports you to the other side of the room and you land on your ass in a pile of your unwashed clothes. 

'You could have just said it was getting too much,' you say, your voice amused.

'Yeah, 'cause that would have made you stop,' she sighs. She waves her hands and you are back on the bed. You should have walked while you had the chance, space magic makes you feel tingly and _open_ somehow, almost hyper-aware like you're high and noticing your surroundings in a completely new way. You rub your nose roughly with a knuckle to get rid of the are-you-going-to-sneeze sensation that never actually manifests in sneezing. 

She pulls you in for a cuddle and you hold up the toy so she can see it again.

'You want to turn this off so I can put it inside you?' you ask.

She zooms the remote to her and clicks the button down with her thumb. You intentionally got different types of remotes for each of them so you could be intentional about whose toy you were activating through touch alone. You'll be keeping them in your pocket, after all. 

You ease the toy slowly into Jade, who manages to keep pretty quiet, considering. You think she might be practising. 

'Do you want me to finish you off?' Jade says, her voice breathless. 

You smile at her and kiss her sweetly. 

'I insist on being as worked up as possible for this next bit,' you say. 'Otherwise I'll end up drawing it out too long. Of course, we'll both have to try and keep this secret from the boys, okay?'

Jade nods seriously. 

'What are you gonna tell them we were doing in here? Why you made me come home?'

'They have ears, sweetheart.' You stroke a loose curl back behind her ear. 'If they seriously have follow up questions after that, then I'll tell them the truth. I want to play a game.'


	4. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's plan is coming together. Time to see who breaks first.

The excellent thing about all your lovers thinking they're the only ones in on your master plan with you is that none of them care when your excuse for hanging out together is a little flimsy. They expect a little flimsiness because they know that it is exactly that: an excuse. Much like someone who has well and truly caught onto the plan for a surprise party in their honour will happily cooperate with being taken to a mysterious location or being kicked out of the house while people set up, your lovers are all happy to accept that Jade is home from work for no good reason because they think they are the only ones who are at the mercy of your plans. 

You pull Jade from your room, quite aware that you've done your job exceptionally well. All the players are ready, it's now time to reveal the arena. 

John and Dave are watching TV when you enter the lounge room, not sitting quite as close together as you think they might if they were not wearing your toys.

'I thought since Jade's home early today, we might as well take advantage and play a game,' you say, stepping casually in front of the TV to command their attention. Neither of them protest.

'Okay ...' John says doubtfully.

'What kind of game?' Jade asks, plonking herself between the boys casually. 

'I made it,' you say.

'So it's rigged,' Dave says.

You poke your tongue out at him.

'Actually, that's why I made it. As Seer of Light, a lot of games have lost their appeal. I'm OP as fuck.' You smile condescendingly at them, daring them to contradict you. They don't. 'So, this game is designed to play to all of our strengths rather than to negate mine by giving us separate winning goals, plus a bonus if we swipe victory from someone else.'

'Sounds SBURBy,' Dave says. 'I'm not about that.'

'It's a board game, not a LARP. Besides, take a look.'

You lead them to the table and pull the board from your sylladex. The table is still slightly too small for all of you to eat at, Jade's way of making the place look tidier when you're not using it, but it's perfect for this. They each take their seats as you neatly push cards and counters into position. 

'Holy shit, Rose, Jane got you into miniatures? That's nerdy even for you.'

You push Dave's shoulder in rebuke and then hold eye contact as you sublty put your hand in your pocket. He shuts up.

'John, your goal is to capture Jade's avatar for three turns. I thought your teleportation powers would cancel each other out. To be clear, that means that if Dave or I capture Jade for three turns, we will be given extra points.

'Dave, your goal is to defeat me--that is, to reduce me to zero hit points. We all have hit points, by the way, and running out means losing the game. If I am killed by someone else or the game, Dave cannot win and the person who kills me gets extra points. I don't see that being a problem, to be honest. I don't intend to die. 

'Jade, your goal is to discover which of my items is the "special" one and to steal it without my noticing. Again, John and Dave can beat you to it for more points. Clearly, I'm not going to give you any more information than that, but I think it'll become obvious which item it is if you look at them closely. 

'My goal is to thwart all your goals. Keep my treasure, ensure Jade is free from John and either survive or die at any other hand than Dave's. Because there are many paths involved, I can't track them all, hence the challenge. 

'By the way, there are no rules outside of your goals. Powers, lying, distraction--they're all fair game.'

You meet John's eyes when you say the word "distraction" and enjoy the fear in them rather a lot. 

'This must have taken ages,' Jade says, fingering one off the neat piles of cards on the board. 'Why did you go to all this trouble?'

You take your seat and pick up the dice, rolling them around your hand as if you're just playing with them while you think. 

'Because I'm sick of only playing games where there's no "victory" element and I think if I do one more round of Dungeons and Dragons--'

'Nerds and Nerds,' John and Dave say in unison, as they do every fucking time.

'--I will likely end up in a black quadrant with Vriska.'

You roll the dice. It almost seems like punctuation to your declaration, and the others predictably focus more on what you've said than the seemingly random gesture. 

'Ew, Vriska,' Dave says. 

'How would that even work with us?' Jade asks.

'Yeah, I ditched Terezi when we started dating!' John says. 

'Terezi didn't understand this and you didn't understand kismesissitude. Vriska doesn't give a shit about anything happening in a room that doesn't include her and I understand their quadrants as intimately as one who has never filled one in a traditional manner can.'

'You said a black quadrant, not the,' Jade says. 

You fiddle with your avatar as if you're just looking for something else to do with your hands and then subtly move it according to the dice. Honestly, you rarely fidget outside of your knitting and that doesn't look like fidgeting, it's ridiculous how easy it is to fool them. 

'Yes, well, I don't know if I want a kismesis. Dirk offered to auspice. Quite quickly, actually. I think ashen romance fascinates him.'

'Woah,' Dave says.. And then again, 'Woah.'

'I thought Dirk was gay,' John says. 

'It's not on concupiscent quadrant and he really prefers to pretend that he lives in a post-labels world.'

Jade hums with anxious thoughtfulness. 

'Woah,' Dave says. 

'Yes, you mentioned that,' you say, reaching for a card.

'No. Okay? No. You don't just get to play that casual card about dating our ... about dating Dirk. That's my bro. Those are my daddy issues, thanks, you haven't earned that yet, if any of us is taking this incestuous train to cross-generational tracks--NOT that I'm saying it should be me! Actually it should probably be Jade and Jake, you know, for hotness reasons--'

'Gross, Dave,' Jade says.

'You can't just dump the whole--like actually this is not cool?' Dave says.

You look at your hands as if ashamed. You scan the card and then put your hands on the table and lean towards Dave. 

'Does it really bother you that much?'

There's a tremor in the timeline that has you and Dave sitting up straighter and then the tell-tale smell of clean smoke and sunshine that signals Dave's time travel fills the room. A future Dave, sweaty, hair mussed and clothes dishevelled crackles into existence in the lounge room and staggers a step.

'Your turn, Jade,' he says. 'Also, Rose plays dirty, don't let her distract you, she’s already skipped past mine and John’s turn like a cheating cheater.'

'You smell like sex,' Jade blurts. 

'If you don't take your turn before that timer runs out of sand, it's back to Rose again, she's only got to get a 4 to capture your avatar and there are 3 dice. Roll, Jade.'

There isn't room at the table for future Dave, so he sits on your lap. Jade rolls.

'Hot,' you whisper in his ear, referring to his knowledge of the game more than the fact that he's clearly come straight from the most interesting part of the afternoon.

'This game is bullshit,' he says, but he's grinning. 

'I have an experiment,' you say, keeping your voice whisper-quiet. 

You take the dice from Jade and make your move, setting yourself up how you want it. You pass the dice to John and smirk as he shifts his chair closer to Dave, clearly not wanting to ask you for help. Which is wise, because you would lie to him. You fucking love this game.

'Yeah?' future Dave prompts.

'Mmhmm,' you hum, before finding one of the Dave shaped remotes in your pocket and rolling the dial to 2.

'Fuck!' future Dave says.

'Dude, what the fuck?' present Dave says. His poker face is perfect, but you're sure that the corresponding bullet deep inside him is vibrating as well. You can't believe you get to have pretending-to-be-cool Dave and overstimulated Dave at the same time. 

'She pinched me,' future Dave lies. 

'You chose my lap,' you say.

'Yeah, and you know I'm sensitive there!'

'Your turn, Rose!' Jade says. 

John groans and there's a low thump followed by Jade yelping. 

'What?' she says. 

'Distractions are allowed!' John says. 'And they only work if you let the timer run out.'

You roll the dice, leaning forward to see the board around Dave. He breathes a little shakily. Beautifully. You love the way he gets after he comes the first time. Present Dave hasn't let on to his situation at all. You pick up a chance card and read it aloud. 

'This one's for everyone. Shirts off.'

'It doesn't say that!' Jade laughs.

'Of course it does,' present Dave says. 'Rose made this game and she would take any opportunity to get your tits out.'

Jade winks at you before taking her shirt off and the Daves are oddly synchronised when they do as well. John throws his shirt across the table at Jade, scattering pieces. 

Jade resets the board with a wave of her hand and a burst of green energy that makes future Dave's hair go a bit floaty with static. You take your own shirt off and rub at goosebumps that you know are caused every time John uses his Breeze in the same room as you. Presumably he disguised it with the shirt move. He's really quite clever sometimes.

You move your avatar and capture Jade.

'Fuck,' John says, matter-of-factly. 'If you keep Jade and do the thing, can I still capture her to win?'

'Of course,' you say.

You meet present Dave's eyes as you switch on his other remote. 

Future Dave stands abruptly.

'Are you okay?' you ask.

'Future business,' he says gruffly. 

He strides to the couch and flops down on it face first. You turn the dial of his bullet remote up to setting 4 and he groans. You think you can see him pressing his hips into the cushions.

'Dude, go back to the future if you're feeling sick or whatever,' present Dave says, shooting you a glare.

You take advantage of the way that everyone is focused on future Dave to peek at the next few cards and reorder them a little. It's lovely playing a game without rules.

Not to pay attention solely on Dave, you reach into your pocket again and turn on John and Jade's toys. 

'No one's in any state to look after me in the future,' Dave grumbles from the couch, covering up the tiny squeak John makes. 

You smile at him pleasantly. 

This is a _very_ fun game.


End file.
